Es solo a ti
by anyelita1828
Summary: "Jade Wets es la gótica y malvada de Hollywood Art, pero llega un chico nuevo que logra moverle el piso, hasta que Jade descubre un pequeño secreto, Beck por otro lado confunde las cosas enormemente"


**_Los personajes ni la serie me pertenecen. _**

**_Es solo a ti _**

"_Jade Wets es la gótica y malvada de Hollywood Art, pero llega un chico nuevo que logra moverle el piso, hasta que Jade descubre un pequeño secreto, Beck por otro lado confunde las cosas enormemente" _

Bueno, una de mis series favoritas es Victorius y mis personajes favoritos son Jade y Beck, su relación es EXTRAÑA pero linda en algunos casos, decidí hacer un fic de la serie y de esta pareja, porque ahí pocos o al menos pocos en español, así que aquí tengo un pequeño fic, si les gusta como escribo sobre esta parejita pues me lo decís y tal vez haga una historia más larga. Besos.

**P.O.V : Jade W.**

Caminaba lentamente hasta mi casillero para guardar mis libros, la siguiente clase era muy interesante para mí, se llamaba combate escénico y me tocaba con Tory, la chica a quien le hago su existencia imposible, cerré mi casillero y me encontré con un chico, quien me miraba como tonto.

Hola bonita – dijo con una sonrisa

Alce una ceja – Aléjate si aprecias tu vida – dije y cerré mi casillero y me aleje del caminando a paso decidido, sentí que me seguían, respire hondo y me voltee – ¿Qué quieres? – pregunte cortante, como siempre prácticamente, odio que me sigan, está entre una de las muchas cosas que odio – Bueno, soy nuevo y pues… - yo solo me di la vuelta y seguí caminando lejos de aquel parlatan que me hacia dormir parada.

- Oye… - me grito y yo le ignore

Hasta me tomaron de la muñeca, lo mire seria – suéltame o no respondo por daños físicos en alguna parte de tu cuerpo – dije, el me soltó lentamente – lo siento… - dijo – no me importa – dije e iba a volver a caminar – Lo que te quería decir es que… soy nuevo y no conozco a nadie – dijo y yo sonreí malévolamente – si quieres ser conocido tienes que ir al baño de chicas y quedarte ahí las dos primeras horas, si sales se reirán de ti – dije siendo convincente, el me sonrió – no te creo – dijo y yo alce una ceja – bueno, no es mi problema – dije y volví a caminar, el se poso a mi lado mientras yo caminaba mi clase – Sabes no te creo porque eres la típica chica mala de la escuela que a cada chico nuevo le dice cosas estúpidas y ese chico las cumple, luego queda mal ante todo el colegio, con migo no es así pequeña – dijo y me dejo sola en el pacillo, y a ese que le pasa.

Yo no soy típica – dije para mi

Entonces camine de nuevo a mi clase, como cosa extraña ese chico no se salía de mi cabeza, ¿Qué me pasa? Llegue y ya habían arrancado – Wets llegas tarde – dice mi profesor ¡Yo nunca llego tarde! – Ah sí, no volverá a pasar supongo – dije subiéndome las mangas de mi camisa, me acerque a Beck quien estaba con Tory – Hola Jade – dijo Tory – Hola – dije secamente, mi novio paso un brazo por mi cintura… ¿Cómo se llamara el chico de ahora? Mm – Oye Vega, ¿sabes quién es el chico nuevo? – Pregunte seria - ¿chico nuevo? No, no se – dijo Tory mirándome, asentí en silencio. Luego de la clase en la que no le pegue a Vega por primera vez ya que no estaba concentrada, camine a clase de actuación con el lunático.

En el aula estaba… ¡Otra vez el! Tory le dio la bienvenida y algo me molesto como de costumbre en ella, le coqueteaba al nuevo, o sea ¡yo! Lo vi de primera, bueno… ¿Por qué rayos me importa? Sikowitz me miro

- Jade, lideraras tu grupo – dijo y sonreí

Salí al frente y mire… - Tory, Andrew …. Y… el chico nuevo – dije sonriéndole al chico que estaba sentado al lado de Robby. Todos los de la clase me miraron asombrados, primera vez que no saco a Beck, ¡El no es mi chicle! Aunque parezca lo contrario.

- Muy bien… pongan un escenario – dijo Sikowitz

- El parque – dijo Beck

- Muy bien… un tema…

- el romance de una pareja – dijo Robby

- Listo, empiecen – dijo el lunático

_Escena_

- Mama, nos vemos, voy a una cita con mi novio – dije mirando a Tory mi "Madre"

- Claro hija, que te vaya bien – dijo Tory

- Lo mismo te digo hija – dijo Andrew haciendo que lee un periódico

Camine supuestamente por la calle hasta un parque donde me esperaba el chico nuevo, ¿Cómo es su bendito nombre? – Hola mi amor – dije sonriéndole – Hola cielo, te tengo esta rosa para ti, única como tu – dijo y saco atrás del una rosa, muy linda para ser verdad y yo… ¡Odio las flores! Pero cuando él me la dio… pensé que no estábamos actuando.

- Es divina mi cielo – dije y soné lo mas cursi posible

Nos acercamos y nos besamos, yo solté la tonta rosa para tomar su cuello, el envolvió sus manos en mi cintura para profundizar el beso, no sé cuánto tiempo nos estuvimos besando pero yo no quería parar… salvo que…

- Jade… Stefan… ya déjenlo – dijo Sikowitz

Yo reaccione y me aleje del rápidamente, el me sonrió y yo solo me aleje del, vi que todos se habían ido del aula - ¿ya acabamos la hora? – Pregunte bajando del escenario – si Jade – dijo el lunático y salió del aula, ¿Dónde estaba Beck? Bueno, ahora… se llama Stefan – Jade, besas muy bien – dijo Stefan, tome mi maleta – Se llama actuación, se supone que tenemos que ser lo más real posible – dije y abandone el aula tentada a volver a besar, ¿Qué demonios me pasa? Tengo novio y eso fue actuación.

**POV: Beck O. **

Estábamos en la plaza de comida, ¿Qué rayos fue el beso de Jade y Stefan? Si, estaban actuando pero ese beso no parecía del todo mentiras, ni siquiera había tomado mi bebida por estar pensando en aquello – Vamos Beck, Jade actúa demasiado bien, sabes cómo es – me dijo Tory, la mire - ¿Tú crees? La conozco – dije dejando de mirar a mi amiga.

- La bruja le puso los cuernos al galán de Hollywood Art – dijo Rex y le mire mal, a él no si no a Robby.

Jade apareció por fin, no quería pensar si se siguió besando con el chico ese, se sentó a mi lado y destapo su botella de agua, todos en la mesa se callaron - ¿Por qué tanto silencio? – Pregunto Jade mirándonos – No… es nada – dijo Tory - ¿Dónde está Stefan? – Pregunto Rex - ¿Para qué quieres sabe títere? – pregunto Jade mirando a Rex – Oye eso es ofensivo – dijo Robby – Amo ofender muñecos – dijo ella y sonrió, esa chica me encanta, lo que me enamoro de ella fue su actitud dura, salvo que la conozco demasiado bien como para saber que con migo no podía ser tan dura como los demás.

El otro día, todos estábamos en la mesa de nuevo, todos menos Stefan y Jade, al momento llego y se me daño el día, Stefan se sentó al lado de Tory, al rato llego Jade y se sentó a mi lado, Stefan no dejaba de mirarla, ¿Qué tiene aquel chico con mi novia? Lo de ayer solo fue un beso en escena, no significa nada, o por lo menos no creo – Oye Jade, no quieres saladar a Stefan con un besito – dijo Rex y yo alce una ceja enfadado, Jade lo fulmino con la mirada, tomo un tenedor y se lo enterró a Rex en el pecho - ¡NO REX! – grito Robby, mi amigo se fue corriendo a la enfermería gritando: estudiante herido.

- Que anormal – dijo Jade sacando su celular

Me reí para adentro – Oye Jade, hoy estas más guapa de lo normal guapa – dijo el chico, Tory tocio. Jade lo miro – Gracias – dijo ella y le dedico una sonrisa, yo me quede atónico, ella no regala sonrisas tan rápido.

Antes de entrar a clases fui al casillero de Jade, ahí se encontraba guardando algunas cosas – Hola – dije – Hola – me dijo – la tome de la cintura y me acerque a sus labios, pero ella me alejo rápidamente – Nos vemos luego – dijo y se fue, yo quede atónico, esto no puede estar pasando, ¿Jade… le gusta ese tonto de Stefan? Normalmente Jade es la celosa en nuestra relación y yo disfruto viéndola, casi nunca estoy celoso, pero ahora que ella… ¡Agg! ¿Qué hago?

Ya no me aguanto más… todos estaban en la cafetería, en nuestra mesa de siempre, creo que la relación de Jade y yo ya no tiene sentido, ella pasa los días con Stefan, con el es fácil y sonreí a cada rato y con todos nosotros parece un ogro, verdaderamente me siento muy mal, y estoy a punto de decirle muchas cosas a ese tarado.

Jade salió en la tarima que había en la plaza – ¡Oigan todos! – Llamo la tención Jade, yo alce una ceja – Esto suena mal, ¿Qué hará Jade? – Pregunto Tory – Ni idea – dije realmente preocupado – Miren este pequeño video que hice – dijo sonriendo.

En el video había fotos de el chico besándose con varias chicas de Hollywood Art entre ellas Jade, abrí mis ojos al igual que todos mis amigos – Este es un patán mujeriego, hice este video para que todas las mujeres ciegas se den cuenta de quién es ese – dijo y señalo a el chico quien estaba en medio de nosotros, todas las chicas empezaron a golpearlo con cosas, Jade bajo y camino directo a mi – Hola – dijo – Hola… - dije y le sonreí

- Mi pequeño proyecto de la semana – dijo y agrego una sonrisa

- Entonces… todo fue una trampa – dije

- Si claro, ¿Qué creías? ¿Qué me gustaba? – dijo mirándome

- Bueno, parecías muy contenta – dije

Se llama actuación, al principio no te puedo negar que me gusto, pero luego nada que ver con ese tonto – dijo, y abrace su cintura, como no hacía en días

Me alegro de escuchar eso – dije

Ella se acerco a mi oído – Es solo a ti Beck – dijo, yo sonreí y la bese, como quería hacerlo en todos estos días pero ella no me dejaba.

**Holaaaaa!**

**Aquí mi pequeña LOCURA con Vcitorius jajajaja espero que les haya gustado, a mí personalmente me gusto, no se ustedes, si les pareció que escribo bien sobre esta pareja dejen y comentario y si no pues también para dejar de hacerlo, si quieren que escriba una historia un poco más larga sobre los personajes puedo hacerlo… solo déjenmelo saber. Besos y nos leemos. **


End file.
